mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia
Hestia is a playable character in the game Sdorica Sunset. ''She is voiced by Mai Nakahara. Biography Game Description A mermaid lingering amongst the depths of Maple Lake, kidnapped and dumped here at a young age. Peculiar, mischievous and impulsive, she can surprisingly befriend others quickly due to her open and enthusiastic personality. Is on good terms with all Maple Lake residents except for the wicked Karnulla, who she absolutely despises. Skilled in the practice of water runes, unlike a fish out of water, she doesn't lose her mobility upon dry land. Her singing voice is so lovely it has been known to make hardened criminals cry. Now that her emotional baggage has been left behind, her appearance has drastically transformed overnight... History Origin When Hestia was very young, a poacher kidnapped her and locked her in a fish tank. The poacher ring dealt in exotic creatures and took her far away from the other mermaids. A young boy named Cecil broke her tank and told her she didn't have to be afraid anymore. He took her to Maple Lake and told her to stay there until his return. The platypi looked after her and she remained in the lake for ten years, waiting for her prince to return for her. Mermaid Love Story Pang, Puggi and the platypi celebrate the anniversary of Hestia's arrival to Maple Lake. Pang informs her that he heard of mermaids living on the coast of the Eastern Alliance. Puggi offers to bring her there but Hestia wants to stay and wait for her prince. Later Hestia meets Cecil in the woods. Cecil said that his family's strict ways kept him from returning but now he is free to come and live happily ever after with Hestia. Cecil asks if Hestia will come with him. She is overjoyed but wants to say goodbye to her friends. Cecil reluctantly agrees. Hestia's friends don't trust him and ask him questions about the day he met Hestia. Cecil grows angry and leaves. Hestia follows. She meets Puggi in the woods and they hear Cecil talking with a mage and the truth is revealed. Cecil's father worked with the poacher group. That day ten years ago, Cecil's father brought him to see a business transaction but the two had an argument. To spite his father, Cecil freed the most expensive creature; Hestia. Ten years later, Cecil returned to capture and sell Hestia to pay off his debts. Hestia is left heartbroken. Her friends try unsuccessfully to comfort the poor mermaid who turned to drinking for comfort. Cecil returned to the lake with warriors to take Hestia by force. Hestia fights alongside her true friends and beats Cecil's minions. She confronts him, enraged that the image of a kind and virtuous prince, an image that comforted her when she was sad and alone, was broken by Cecil's return, her dream ruined. Hestia overcomes her pain and sorrow and transforms into a new mermaid. Cecil and his soldiers flee, leaving Hestia in peace. SP Description The frogodile Karnulla got his hands on a strange medicine from a dealer who came from the east. After Hestia was tricked into drinking the medicine, her fishtail faded away and became a pair of legs! At first, she was happily running around the lake shores with her newly-grown legs. However, she soon discovered that she could no longer talk properly. It was only after a hint from Yan-Bo did she finally realize that though the medicine does allow mermaids to grow legs, it also takes away most of their voice as a price. At the same time, Yan-Bo also informed poor Hestia, that if she doesn't take the cure before sunset, she won't be able to swim underwater ever again. She will also lose the one thing she's most proud of, her singing voice, forever.. But Hestia never gives up without a fight! Even if this means that she must turn the entire Maple Lake area upside down, she will still find the cure that has been hidden by Karnulla before sunset. Afterward, she is going to teach that nasty frogodile a serious lesson! Gallery File: (Splash Sprite) Hestia.png|Splash Sprite/ Aqua La Diva File: (River Bank Maiden) Hestia.png|Riverbank Maiden File: (Bride Of The Sea) Hestia.png|Bride Of The Sea File: (Flower's Whisper) Hestia.png|Flowers’ Whisper File: Hestia SP.png|Cerulean Mirage Trivia * Hestia's story mirrors Hans Christian Andersen's ''The Little Mermaid. ** Unlike the fairy tale, Hestia was saved by a prince. However, she did fall in love with the prince but it ended in heartbreak. ** Her transformation into a stronger mermaid mirrors the Little Mermaid's metamorphosis into a daughter of the air. ** Her SP story has her gain human legs and lose most of her voice as a price. * Mermaids of the Eastern Border can grow and transform into a stronger form once they overcome great sorrow. It is also considered a sign of adulthood for mermaids. * The quest Mermaid Love Story details how she gained her Bride of the Sea form. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Game Merpeople Category:Playable Merpeople